Set Fire to the Rain
OA is Adele. Third installment in the Sister's Series in the Songfic Series. First installment: Rolling in the Deep and second installment is Rumor Has It. Bold italicized lyrics indicate Shadefall's POV. Italicized lyrics indicate Fernleaf's POV. Regular text indicates the story-line from the POV of either sister. This is a Shadefall only story, so enjoy! Set Fire to the Rain I let it fall...my heart. :I'd never met a tom I considered worthy of me. I don't care how arrogant it sounds, it's true. I'm a leader's daughter, and I wanted someone perfect- handsome and dangerous and someone who wouldn't dare cross my path. :None of the tom's in the Clan matched those standards, so they set their sights lower and I resigned myself to becoming leader- alone. :And that's not a nice thing to do to yourself. :To let yourself fall like that...to abandon your dreams because someone says they won't come true... :I was falling. Fast. And who knows where I would be now if someone hadn't helped me. Although his helping me led to this...which might not be better. And as it fell, you rose to claim me. :"Why are you crying?" he asked. And I was. But I'm loath to admit it, even a moon later. :"Mind your own buisness," I hissed. :"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I growled and he nodded, just sitting there. He made no attempt to comfort me or taunt me, but his prescence somehow did both. :And that was how I met Ember. It was dark, and I was over :I sit at the lake now, trying to crush the pebbles beneath my paws. I don't even remember coming here, but some chain of events lead me to be sitting here right now, pondering why I fell in love with that tom. :The easy answer is that he was perfect and I was broken inside. :The harder answer is that I like to hurt myself. Fall in love with a tom, moon over him for a moon, then have your father kill him. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me. '' :I have never once regretted anything in my life. :But remembering Ember, what we had, what I did to him? :It's the closest I've ever come. ''My hands, they're strong. :I am not a wimpy she-cat, the kind who refuse to hunt and howl when their claws get torn, who groom their fur obsessivley. In fact, I'm probably tougher then all the toms in the Clan too. But my knees were far too weak... :But with Ember...I laugh harshley. I remember seperateing my life- Romantic Shadefall and Normal Shadefall. Now...now I'm just Shadefall I guess. :But being with him...it did make me feel different. I still felt strong, but it was more of a shared strength. I leaned on him and he leaned on me. We protected eachother. To stand in your arms :Fernleaf wanted to go off to Twoleg-Place, to find out more. But I'd be happy if I could just forget the whole thing. :The way it felt when he laughed at one of my jokes. :The way my fur tingled when he wrapped his tail around me. :Every single StarClan-forsaken night we spent together, roaming all around the lake and under the stars. Without falling to your feet! :I put him high above me, like I've seen other she-cats do. I all but worshipped him. :And look what that got me. But there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew! All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true! And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win! :And that night? That awful, awful night when he told me, when he told me he loved me sister... :He was so different. Serious and honest... :Not only did he ruin my life, but he plagued me with doubts. Was I really so bad at reading cats that I couldn't tell? Or was he just a special case? But I set fire to the rain! :I roll a pebble back and forth, letting it crush all the others in it's path. :My father says I have a habit of being single-minded in my goals. What I translate that to is 'Shadefall won't stop til she's ruined everything and achieved what she wants, no matter what the cost'. :And that's how I handld Ember. Watch it pour as I touch your face! :I told my father, knowing exactly what would happen. :I helped the warriors catch him. :I watched him die. Let it burn while I cry :I haven't cried once since the day he died. And then I only shed a few tears. Not like Fernleaf, who sobbed. 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! :"Ember," I say slowly, abandoning the pebbles to stand, "Where are you? Are you here? Are you in StarClan?" :There is only the sound of the breeze in the trees to answer me and I sigh, settling bakc down. When laying with you, I could stay there, close my eyes Feel you here, forever! You and me together, nothing is better... 'Cause there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew. And the things you'd say, they were never true, never true... And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win! I set fire to the rain! And I threw us into the flames! Where I felt something' die 'cause I knew that that was the last time... That was the last time, the last time! Sometimes I wake up by the door Now that you're gone, must be waiting for you... Even now when it's already over I can't help myself from looking for you! I set fire to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face... Let it burn while I cried. 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name... I set fire to the rain! And I threw us into the flames! Where I felt something die 'Cause I knew that that was the last time! Oh, no... Let it burn... Let it burn... Let it burn. The last installment will be out soon- Turning Tables!!! Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics